This invention relates to compounds which inhibit angiotensin-converting enzyme. In particular, it relates to 3-carboxyoctahydro-5-oxo-6-indolizinepropanoic acids and related octahydropyrido[1,2-a]-pyridine compounds.
The enzyme inhibitors of this invention are hypotensive agents and are useful for treating hypertension and pathological conditions arising from excessive angiotensin II levels and disease states wherein vasodilator therapy may be useful.